A Perfect Companion
by jonaslovatolove
Summary: Joe and Demi just embarked on their new life together but Demi soon finds herself pregnant; they couldn't be happier but can they cope with being in the lime light and the added stress of life's other obstacles? Can these obstacles be overcome? Let's see
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I am going to marry the love of my life, my best friend my world and my everything. Joe Jonas! Yes the Joe Jonas as in Joe from the Jonas Brothers. I was sitting in my old bedroom that I shared with my sister before I moved out. This room brings back so many memories. This was where Dallas helped me get dressed for my meeting with the Jonas Brothers before we started to film Camp Rock she also helped me get dressed in here for my first date with Joe. Joe and I had our first kiss in here it's not what you think we weren't doing anything we were friends at the time just hanging out in my room talking it eventually turned into us talking about us and then it was also the place where he asked me to be his girlfriend. My favorite memory is the day I first met him…

"_Mom I'm so nervous." I said_

_"Demi sweetie you will be fine I promise."_

"_Mom I'm meeting the Jonas Brothers. The Jonas Brothers this isn't some casual lunch date!"_

_"Dem everything is going to be fine!" Dallas said as she came in the room and you look perfect I should know I just spent 4 hours getting you ready for your all important lunch date"_

"_I know it's just…" I sighed as there was a knock at the door "and that would be Karen" Karen is my agent. "Bye mom by Dallas"_

_15 minutes later we pulled up to the restaurant Kevin, Joe and Nick were all there and they introduced themselves. Kevin and Nick felt like they were the brothers I never had but with Joe it felt like so much more. We didn't really get a lot of time to talk or get to know each other as much as I would like. We mainly spent our time talking to the directors and producers of Camp Rock about the filming schedules and stuff like that. _

_After we had lunch together they invited me back to their house to just hang out and get to know each other better. We hung out like all night until my agent came to get me._

"Demi!" I was shaken out of my reverie by my two best friends Miley and Selena.

"AHHHHHHHHH" we all screamed when we saw each other "you're getting married!"

Selena had married Taylor Lautner last year and Miley was dating Nick who was planning on proposing soon after our wedding Sel and I both knew when and what he was going to do. It took all we had not to tell Miley when she complained about how he was never going to propose.

"Girls lets go it's time we get to the salon!" My mom yelled up the stairs. When we got to the salon I was greeted by my sisters Dallas and Maddy and my nieces Sarah and Caroline (Dallas' 4 year old twins). They were already made-up and had their hair done. Miley, Sel and I were whisked away to be beautified! When we were all settled in the make- up chairs I told the hair stylist what I wanted done, I was thinking of a twist sort of on the side of my head. Miley asked me to tell the story of when Joe proposed again she says it's_the most romantic thing ever. _Fine I'll tell it again.

_Gosh I can't believe the tour is almost over I can't wait to see my family and friends but I don't wanna leave the crew and Kevin and Nick. I am happy that the tour is ending in my hometown because Joe is going to stay with me at our apartment for 2 weeks before he has to go record his CD for a week in L.A . Then we would both have time off from recording and touring for 5 months 5 glorious months don't get me wrong I love touring and my fans but I love spending time with Joe more. "Hey baby, 5 more minutes till were on" Joe called to me. _

"_Okay coming" I ran over to him "Joe sweetie, I'm so sad this is over I'm going to miss everyone so much"_

"_Me too baby, but just think after this we get time off so me and you can spend time together,"_

"_I can't wait!"Before you ask, no we weren't having sex, we both wore purity rings but we did however share a bed and loved to cuddle up together every night._

"_Come on let's go!"_

"_Alright"_

_We were opening that night with a song from Camp Rock 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' it was actually the best performance I had ever seen him give the entire night he was just smiling and belting it out every chance he got he would whisper that he loved me or just kiss me when no one was watching . Something was up I couldn't put my finger on it. Soon enough it was time to say goodnight to my favorite crowd of this tour my hometown crowd. My parents Miley, Sel and Taylor, Dallas, her husband and their kids, Maddy and Danielle (Kevin's wife) were all there, they took up the entire front row. _

_We were closing with a song Joe, Nick and Kevin wrote about Me, Miley and Danielle 'When you Look Me In the Eyes'. Joe had asked me to come out on stage while he sang I was embarrassed because he basically stood there facing me while he sang. _

"_Everyone give it up for my beautiful Girlfriend Demi Lovato!" He yelled into the mic after he'd finished the song. The crowd went crazy, I was so busy saying thank you to the crowd I didn't notice Joe. When I turned to find him, I saw him kneeling with a black satin box open revealing the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. He began to speak, " Demi, you are my best friend in the whole world you are beautiful inside and out , I love you with my whole heart I have known that I wanted to marry you from the day we met. Demi I love you will you marry me?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head yes as he slipped the ring on my finger I began openly crying and I could see my mother crying, my father was smiling he had always liked Joe. He stood up and kissed me, I kissed him back with everything I had it was better than our first kiss or any other kiss we had ever shared it was sweet and romantic._

_"I love you Fiancé " I whispered as we pulled away he talked into his microphone again._

_"Everyone say goodnight to my wonderful l fiancé!" I also spoke into mine everyone say Goodbye to my amazing Fiancé. "_

"That is one story that will never get old" Miley said "I hope Nicks proposal will be just as good,"

Selena and I had to bite our lips to not say anything trust me Nick's proposal is going to be 100 times better. "Alright Demi you are all finished ready to take a look"

"Yay really? Okay…wow, wow I love it thank you so much it looks amazing! " My make up was very light but my hair was done so beautifully I couldn't get over how great I looked. "Wow, now I really feel like a bride"

"You look like one, you're beautiful" Selena piped in.

"You look amazing" Miley commented.

Just then my Mom walked in with my dress "Come on sweetie time to get dressed but I'm not looking at you till you have your dress on I want the full effect" she was walking with her eyes closed.

"Mom you sound like Joe" she laughed at me. I slipped the beautiful white satin dress with the huge pink bow over my head pink and white was the theme of my wedding the brides maids dresses and the flower girl dresses were pink and had a small white bow at the back similar to my own dress. The reception was covered in pink and white things. Joe told me to do whatever I wanted and I wanted a big pink wedding.

Wow was all I could think of when I saw myself, hair done and in my dress I was really getting married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi's P.O.V**

My mom, Miley, Selena, Dallas and Maddy came in and when they saw me their jaws dropped to the floor, no one would say anything so I said " Sooo what do you think?"

"Dem, oh my God you look absolutely breath taking, Joe is going to pass out at the altar when he sees you!" Maddy said.

"Thanks Madds"

"Sweetie you are stunning; the most beautiful bride I have ever seen!" my mom said. Miley and Selena just smiled at me, I knew they would have something to say as soon as my mom and sisters left the room.

"Demi, I can't believe it my baby sister is getting married. You are so beautiful."Dallas said, tears in her eyes."Okay well we will leave you three alone now" Dallas added after noticing the looks on my two best friend's faces. They walked out and I was scared to know what embarrassing things they were going to say to me.

Miley reached behind her and pulled a bag out, "Something new," she said as she handed me a garter. Seleana pulled out the blue sapphire earrings she wore on her wedding day

"Something borrowed and something blue," she said.

"Joe isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you" Miley began.

"I wouldn't be surprised if when they pulled up at the reception they both had sex hair" I heard Selena whisper in Miley's ear. They both busted out laughing while I turned a bright shade of pink. My mom came in; saving me from any more embarrassing comments.

"Something old," she said with tears in her eyes as she placed her pearl necklace she wore on her wedding day around my neck.

"Alright girls lets go; it's time to get to the church." My mom said after pulling herself together.

**Joes P.O.V**

"Hey man you nervous" Kevin asked as he walked into the back of the church.

"Yeah," I answered, he laughed at me how could he be laughing right now I am about to get married to a girl that could do so much better than me but I kept her selfishly to myself because I love her too much to let her go. She is 100% better than me and somehow she loves me back but that doesn't make me any less nervous.

"Hey Joe. You look so happy!" Nick said as he came in the room. Happy? I was expecting nervous or like scared to death but I guess I just must look happy.

"Yeah I guess I am happy how could I not be? In 5 minutes I get to marry the girl of my dreams," I replied.

"In 8 hours you get to do it with the girl of your dreams." Nick said under his breath.

"I heard that Nick and yes that only adds to my excitement" I added, a smirk on my face.

"Come on boys it's time to set up" the pastor said

"Alright I'm going to be sick" I said breathing in deeply.

"No you're not man come on the sooner you walk out there the sooner you get to see her" Kevin said as we walked out towards the alter.

Nick and Kevin were both my best men and Miley and Selena were both the maids of honour; Demi and I decided on having two of each because we couldn't pick just one.

Suddenly everyone's attention turned to the back of the church music began to play and the doors opened. First her nieces Sarah and Caroline walked down together throwing flowers on the aisle, Demi's little sister Maddy and my little brother Frankie began to walk down the aisle together, following them was her older sister Dallas and her husband Tom, who was a close friend of mine then her first maid of honour Miley and then Selena. They all made their way up to the altar I couldn't think straight only a few more seconds until I could see her beautiful face again.

As soon as I had thought that she appeared in the doorway. There she was; _she looks beautiful_, I thought, I couldn't breathe. I wanted her so much at that moment, but I was in church and you can't think like that in a church but I couldn't help myself she looked stunning. Her dress fit her perfectly and the big pink bow on the back was so Demi. I felt so lucky that she was going to my wife in a matter of minutes. As she got closer, I noticed that she was crying. I walked towards her and shook her dad's hand, he glared at me before I took her hand and finally she was with me.

She looked deep into my eyes and I returned it.

"I love you!" I mouthed to her just before we turned to the pastor.

**Demi's POV**

Here I am, about to get married. I had to force myself to breathe but then I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and began to cry.

"Demi come on its time to get ready to go," my dad called over to me.

"Okay, I'm coming,"

"My little girl is all grown up and getting married" he whispered to me.

"Yeah dad its really happening" my dad and I had just recently gotten close, for most of my life he was estranged from me, we had hardly saw each other until I turned 20. Joe had encouraged me to get to know him better because he thought I would regret it later in life if I didn't. Joe was right I was happy that I became closer with my father over the past 4 years. I always wanted him to walk me down the aisle not my _step_father. I loved my step father I really did he played Dad for me when my real father wasn't a part of my life and I rarely ever got upset with him for "trying to be my dad" because he really was my Dad for most of my life. When Joe went to ask permission to propose to me he talked to my mom, who had both my dad and step-dad sit down with him; they both knew how I felt about each of them. My step father immediately gave permission but my father thought for a moment before agreeing; he hadn't known Joe as well as my step-dad did but evidently agreed.

_"Should I scare him by glaring him down as we walk up the aisle?" My dad asked me jokingly. _

_"No dad" I laughed "that would only want to make him run away"_

_"Alright I did already warn him what would happen if he broke your heart"_

_"I'm sure you did daddy"_

I heard the wedding march begin to play and someone handed me my pink flowers, I couldn't tell who though I was too busy freaking out. Before I knew it was my turn to walk up the aisle, there was an audible gasp as I came into view and I blushed a light pink, I guess I really was the blushing bride. Finally we made it to the end of the aisle I was greeted by my soon to be husband I kissed my dad on the cheek before he placed my hand into Joe's. I looked deep into his eyes and smiled, the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you!" He mouthed and I repeated the same thing back to him before turning to the pastor.

The actual ceremony went by so quickly I was shocked when the pastor told us it was time to say our vows; we decided to go with the traditional vows we didn't want to get all mushy in front of the whole church but the vows were beautiful all on their own. Soon it was time for the 'I do's'

" Demetria Lovato do you take Joseph Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said through my tears (yes I was crying) while slipping the wedding band on his finger.

"Joseph Jonas, do you take Demetria Lovato to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" his words were strong and proud as he slid the ring onto my finger smiling at me.

The pastor spoke again "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride! Mr. and Mrs. Joe and Demi Jonas everyone" he closed the gap between our faces and kissed me senseless in front of everyone; I should have been embarrassed but at that moment I really didn't care.

"I love you Mrs. Jonas." he whispered In my ear as he pulled away, I giggled and pulled him down the aisle with me so we could greet our families


	3. Chapter 3

"There's my baby the new Mrs. Jonas" my mom squealed.

"Hi momma and I'm not a baby I'm a married woman!" I teased.

"I know you are but you will always be my baby!" she smiled at me then kissed my cheek and went over to hug Joe who just smiled at me while I had been talking to my mom. "and there is my new son, come here Joe,"

"Hi mom" he said making her smile even bigger she left so we could greet the others as they walked to the back of the church.

"Hello Mrs. Jonas." Joe's mom said to me as she hugged me

"hi momma J" I had always called her momma J cause she had always been like a second mother to me but now she was my mother-in-law, she smiled as she recognized the double meaning of my words and then moved on to greet Joe. His father was next he hugged me and kissed my cheek saying and welcoming to the family. I was always very close with Joe's father.

We then saw Miley and Nick, Selena and Taylor, Dallas and Tom, all of our other friends and family members greeted us. It took forever taking pictures and saying hello to people I hardly knew this was going to be the longest part of the day; I for one was ready to get to the hotel and party. But we had to take pictures and we _had_ to say hi to everyone. Finally it was time for pictures we were done greeting everyone for now anyway.

We left the church to get to our new marital home. We weren't actually living there we had a smaller apartment in New York but we both wanted to live in New Jersey when we had a family so when we got engaged we bought a big beautiful house with a huge yard so we had a good house to raise a family in. We had the yard landscaped and it turned out to look so beautiful we decided to have the pictures taken there. The whole wedding party loaded up on the bus Selena, Miley, Dallas, Danielle and Maddy sat around me and gushed about how beautiful they thought the ceremony was and that I should have seen the look in Joe's eyes when I slipped the ring on his finger. I could hear the boys talking next to me Kevin, Tom and Taylor were asking Joe if he was ready to get laid. I just had to butt in they thought I couldn't hear them from the grossed out look on Maddy's face and the smirk on everyone else's face I could tell they were listening too.

"Dude it's like nothing you have ever felt before" Kevin said.

"Man you won't ever want to leave the bed room" Tom added.

"Just don't get her pregnant cause then she won't let you touch her" Taylor said

"Yeah" Tom agreed.

"Kevin please keep bedroom experiences to yourself!" Danielle said looking embarrassed at the fact that Kevin was talking about their activities in the bedroom. Kevin immediately turned red.

"Sorry Dani didn't know you could hear me" He replied equally as embarrassed.

"Tom, why do you feel the need to share? Our four year old twins are only 20 feet in front of us, gross" Dallas added, scolding her own husband.

"Sorry babe" Tom said apologetically. Then it was my turn I began questioning Selena.

"Sel how would he know about you not wanting him to touch you when you're pregnant?"

"Well...I...um" she looked over at Taylor and he nodded "I'm pregnant!"

"Wow Sel, that's amazing I'm so happy for you!" everyone nodded in agreement, "Why didn't you tell us earlier how far along are you?"

"I didn't want to take away all the attention away from you and the wedding but I'm like 3 maybe 4 and a half months along…"Selena replied.

"What? You kept it a secret that long? Sel it would not have taken all the attention away from me, you look awesome for being 4 months along, you're still so skinny"

"I hope I stay that skinny when I get pregnant!" Miley chimed in Nick who was sipping from a water bottle started choking "Relax babe I said _when_ I get pregnant and we haven't even had sex."

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Two minutes later we pulled up to our house, the photographer began calling out orders and arranging us in hundreds of different positions and taking a ton of pictures. After what seemed like forever he finally decided he was done so we all jumped back on the bus again; everyone was tired so we kind of all dozed off we all had a_long_ night ahead of us.

When we got to the hotel we still had an hour till the reception began so we got our bags and checked into our rooms. After getting our room key for the suite on the top floor we almost ran to find the room we hadn't really been alone together since the day before yesterday. He pushed the door open and dropped the bags and began kissing me like there was no tomorrow we almost had sex right then and there we would have done so if we both didn't get a text from Selena.

**From: Selena**

**Don't ruin your wedding  
night by rushing it. Trust  
it's worth the wait. Love  
you Mr and Mrs Jonas!  
xoxo**

We both decided without even talking to stop we smiled as we read the text Sel was like an older sister to both of us. We just slowed down we didn't stop kissing we just calmed ourselves down.

We looked at the clock "Babe we better get going we don't want to be late for our own wedding reception" Joe said breathing deeply, his lips swollen and red from our make out session.

"Okay lets go" I said kissing him one more time with so much passion I think he actually considered ditching our own party.

"Tonight" he said smiling at me.

"Tonight" I agreed with a small blush coming to my cheeks we then grabbed each other's hand and walked to the elevator to start our first party as a married couple!

**Authors Note: Big thank you to my wonderful beta reader who is helping me make this story better than ever! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

We walked in late to our own party. Turns out we got a little caught up in the elevator we didn't want to get out because well… anyway we went up and down, up and down 3 times before my 13 year old cousin joined us on the elevator. It would have been a little awkward if we started to get all hot and heavy with her standing right next to us. She ran ahead when the elevator let out, probably to warn the DJ we were coming so he could announce us. As soon as we were in sight the DJ announced us.

"I now present to you the new Mr and Mrs Jonas!" everyone cheered.

"I just love hearing that!" I whispered to Joe, he just smiled down at me and pecked me on the lips everyone cheered when they saw that. We had to walk around and greet everyone it was actually really nice getting to see all of my family and introducing them to Joe and getting introduced to Joe's family he had so many cousins and aunts and uncles some I had met before but others were complete strangers. We also got to see all of our old friends; like from _Camp Rock_and from Disney, all of our co-stars from our TV shows we had when we were younger.

It was filled with famous people actually, I had just filmed a movie with Anne Hathaway so she and her husband were there, Kristen Stewart-Pattinson and Robert Pattinson were there because Joe just filmed a movie with Rob so they were now good friends and invited to the wedding. Also Miley's dad was there and a newer celeb Riley Paomina who played my daughter in the movie I just filmed with Anne so she was there with her mom.

We spoke to everyone that was there for at least two minutes each we had 350 guests at our wedding; so you do the maths. My conversation with Joe's ex Taylor swift was_interesting_she actually became a good friend of mine after Joe and I broke up for a while when we were younger. She wrote a song for me about my relationship with Joe called _Story of Us_. We got back together on new year's day the first day of 2011 we have been together ever since then. She was always a little crazy and out there, she told me to call her and let her know if she should write a song about how _good_ he was I just laughed at her and she looked at me funny I would have to tell Joe about that one later.

Soon enough it was time for us to sit down to dinner. I was starving; I had been too nervous to eat anything this morning but Selena told me not to eat too much now so I didn't feel sick later so I was only going to nibble. We were having roasted lemon chicken and some vegetables.

When we sat down my step-dad got up to say his speech; it was nice but a bit boring and didn't bring a tear to anyone's eye like I was expecting, he kept repeating how he thought the day would never come, that he would never see _me_ get married? I just brushed it off I was too busy looking at Joe, he was also looking at me, we were just staring into each other's eyes like no one else was in the room.

Soon I heard Miley get up she had written a speech about the two of us; she wouldn't give me a clue as to what she was going to say but she was pretty sure I was going to be crying at the end. She stood up and looked at us,

"Okay you two stop looking at each other like that, there are another 348 people in the room" everyone laughed and then awed as Joe shook his head at Miley before kissing me quickly on the lips. "Hi everyone, so I have known both Joe and Demi for almost ten years now, I first met them both at a Disney channel _"family"_party anyone that was signed to Disney in some way shape or form was there. They had just brought in a fresh new group of kids to be on their shows so everyone was young _most_ of us were very shy besides Joe, Kevin and Nick. I showed up to the party late and I walked in with Demi so we talked for a while before our agents came to make us meet the big wigs of the company."

"I then met Joe and his brothers but if I heard the story correctly Joe and Demi never actually met until they started filming Camp Rock" Joe and I nodded our heads smiling at the memory of those awful and awkward parties we would be forced into going to. "Demi, Selena, and I were the 'Disney princesses' at the time and we leaned on each other for support we always needed support being so young and dealing with the stress of being famous we became inseparable during that time, yes we fought and yes we had other friends but what teenage girl doesn't fight with their friends? Whenever one of us had boy problems we would spend the night at that person's house just talking it out and probably downing some crappy food in the process!"

"I remember when Demi called us to tell us about how she had "totally just chilled with the Jonas Brothers and Joe was so hot and he was going to be her love interest in her new movie" I blushed and Joe laughed when he heard that. " I remember when she called us from the set of her movie and told us how she thinks she really likes Joe and she isn't sure how he feels about her SO we flew up to see her,"

I honestly stopped listening I was too preoccupied to listen to her drag on blah blah blah was all I was hearing. Joe was staring at me again and I was staring at him. _okay Miley stop talking now I wanna kiss my husband please! _I thought, I started to focus on some of the other people in the room and everyone had tears in their eyes. I started to tear up myself just so it made it look like I was listening to Miley; this was the beauty of being an actress. That was when I started to pay attention to Miley.

"I love you guys and I am so happy for both of you" That was all she had to say instead of that long speech. I kissed Joe a little then stood up and hugged Miley. She moved over towards Joe and hugged him too. I turned back to Joe and kissed him again. His hand brushed my bare arm as his lips moved with mine. It felt like fireworks were going off every time he touched me but when he kisses me the fireworks were ten times better. I could only imagine what tonight would feel like.

Our food was brought out, I did what Selena told me to do and only nibbled it was just Joe and I now, we talked but mostly just gazed into each other's eyes there wasn't much to say we both knew what the other was thinking BEDROOM NOW but we both knew we couldn't leave our own party early so we were just going to have to enjoy ourselves.

Next was dancing time one of my favourite parts of the night. We had a huge dance floor but for right now it was all ours, we were dancing to our first song as a couple, it was one of Joe's songs; '_When You Look me in the Eyes' _it was my favourite of his songs mostly because it was written for me but also because of the meaning behind it. We danced and he twirled us around the huge floor whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears kissing every so often just getting lost in each other this was the moment that I realized we were perfect for each other we could just look at each other and know what the other was thinking

"I love you so much," I whispered. "You are my world I couldn't live without you I am so glad you are mine now"

"hmmm those sound like good words for a song maybe I'll write you one," Joe whispered back. "or maybe I already wrote you one!"

"oh so now you're teasing me? Please sing me the song"

"okay I'll sing what I have written already I think it's called your mine now"

_Hey yeah ohh_

_You are my world_

_I couldn't live without you_

_I am so glad your mine now_

_I knew from day one that you were the one_

_And now today your mine_

"that's all I have so far" Joe stated once he had finished.

"Wow babe that was beautiful and our music stopped"

" thanks baby and okay well then I can do this" he leaned down and kissed me long and sweet cameras flashed all around us. "Okay everyone you can join our couple of the night on the dance floor now" the DJ announced. Almost everyone joined us on the dance floor dancing with whoever they could grab. We danced for 2 more hours I danced with my father, my step dad, Joe's dad, friends, family, Kevin, Nick; everyone danced with me slow song or fast song. I was enjoying myself so much but I was always happiest when I was in Joe's arms. I blushed so much when Joe removed my garter he threw it directly into Nick's hands he blushed when he caught it. Then all the un-married girls lined up to catch my flowers threw them with no skill into the air and turned around to see them in Miley's hands she blushed and looked at Nick who smiled and winked at her. Apparently they were supposed to get married next! And they were going to get married next that is as soon as Nick proposes which is going to be next month at Miley's birthday party.

Joe and I cut the cake and shoved it into each other's mouths, I kissed it off his face; he always was a sloppy eater! 10 minutes before the party was supposed to end Miley and Selena pulled me over to the side to talk to me.

"okay so Dem are you ready?" Selena began.

"yes of course I am. I've been waiting 10 years for tonight"

"Have fun" Miley said in a sing song voice

"oh we will" Joe said walking up behind me

"Nope Joe go away girl talk" Miley said

"fine fine" I turned around and kissed him as he walked off.

"so" Selena got right down to what she wanted to tell me "Don't be shy he won't like that, give him what he wants and are you using protection?"

"okay okay and nope were married now we should let nature take its course" I replied.

"Okay good so it will be even better" Selena replied.

"Dem we are so incredibly happy for you and Joe, I can't stop smiling and hopefully soon you will be my sister in law" Miley added as she couldn't really say anything about our wedding night.

"Yeah Dem I couldn't have found a better guy for you then Joe I am so happy" Selena said

"we love you" they said together. After talking with them I became even more excited for what was to come I ran over to Joe and kissed him. The DJ told everyone that it was time to end the night so Joe and I walked to the door to say goodbye to everyone. We hugged people thanked them for coming and talked for a little while with some people my mom handed me a box with wrapping paper and whispered to me "for tonight" at that I blushed bright red. My mom had bought me some lingerie, I thought this was a little gross but hoped that it was cute.

After everyone had left we walked as fast as we could to the elevator and when we got on our lips locked together and didn't let go until we had to open the door to our room…

**Okay guys I hope you liked that chapter its 2,000 words my longest chapter yet next ch. Will be wedding night so skip that if you don't like smut review please they really make me happy okay so for now… jonaslovatolove 3**


	5. Chapter 5

We swung the door open as soon as we were inside. I pulled his jacket off of him and began to unbutton his shirt. Without breaking our kiss he led me to the bed, laying me on my back and undid his belt. Then I stood up and allowed him to undo my zipper with my back facing him but he still gasped when he saw I hadn't been wearing a bra. I became self conscience but turned around anyway remembering Selena telling me not to be shy. He smiled at me when I turned around and whispered "I love you" I kissed him in response. So I was standing there in my panties and he was only in his black pants and I could see his arousal rising. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed he pulled off his pants and I leaned forward and slowly slid his boxers down. I lay down again and watched him pull my panties down. He looked up at me and I nodded he slowly slipped himself in…

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing I was in the arms of my husband clad in only his overly sized t shirt and he was only in boxers. I kissed him awake.

"Well isn't that an amazing wake-up call Mrs Jonas?" I giggled he was talking funny probably cause he was only half awake

"I'm getting in the shower" I said, pulling the covers off.

"Can I join you?" he asked, seductively.

"Nope cause I wanna actually shower not have sex we have a flight to catch in 5 hours and we have to go out to breakfast with your family." I replied.

"Fine but when we get to Costa Rica you're mine."

"Always and forever."

"Always and forever" he repeated me and then kissed me.

I grabbed my phone then walked into the bathroom I checked my phone 5 new text messages and 1 missed call. I opened the first one from Sel.

**From: Selena**

**Have fun tonight. See you at breakfast. Going to a club. Talk later. **

I Opened the second one also from Sel.

**From: Selena**

**Ignore Miley she is so wasted lol. **

The third one was from Nick.

**From: Nick **

**HEY SISTER! Miley is a little drunk so ignore her. Happy wedding night ;) **

Then I got a text from Kevin.

**From: Kevin**

**Hey, I had a great time sister.**

I smiled at that; I was now a Jonas which meant I was now Nick and Kevin's sister. This made me really happy.

The next one was from a apparently sober Miley.

**From: Miley**

**Sorry about the phone call I guess I was drunk. Hope you had a good night ;) See ya at breakfast. **

Okay so what did Miley say that was so bad everyone is apologizing?

I dialled my voice mail and Miley's voice drifted into my ear. "_Hey guess where I am, at a club and your getting some yeah oh yeah I ran to the bathroom cause I had to puke, enjoy your night" _Oh my God this is hilarious she was singing to me "_Oh here comes Sel and Nick, this is the girls room Nicky get ou!"_

" _Alright Miles let's get you to bed!" _I heard Nick say on the other end.

"_okay bye Dems_." The phone bleeped and I laughed silently to myself. She is absolutely hilarious when she is drunk I should save that I'll have to show Joe and everyone else at some point.

After a 15 minute shower I stepped out only to find Joe standing there holding out a big white fluffy towel for me "Thanks babe, you getting in next?"

"Yeah, I'll be quick we have to have breakfast in like a half hour so go get ready"

"Alright" I walked out to the room and put on some leggings and a loose fitting shirt, I did my hair real quick I was going to let it go loose and wavy then I applied some light make up . Just as I was finished getting ready Joe walked out of the bathroom looking extremely sexy damn too bad we had to go have breakfast or I would have been all over him. "You look sexy" I came right out and told him. He looked a little shocked at my bluntness but smiled and came over and kissed me I had a hard time stopping myself from pulling the towel off his lower half but pulled away before we got too carried away "Get dressed" I ordered him.

"alright, fine" He sighed I laughed, one night wasn't enough for him I guess it wasn't enough for me either. 10 minutes later we were on the elevator on the way down to breakfast. His mother was paying she told me she felt like she hadn't contributed enough so she insisted on taking everyone in the Jonas family plus Sel and Taylor out to breakfast.

We walked toward the elevator hand in hand it was quiet until Joe suddenly asked me "Dems how long do you want to wait until we have a baby?" I was taken aback by his randomness I took a second to think about it.

"Well how long do you want to wait?" Joe had always _loved_kids he loved Kevin and Dani's kids like they were his and he also took a liking to my nieces who were now his nieces to and I guess Kev and Dani's son Max and daughter Elizabeth or Lizzy as we all call her, were my niece and nephew also.

"I want kids soon I want a big family I know we have discussed this before but now we are actually married and everything that I ever dreamed of is a reality and step one of dream was getting to marry you and now I think we are ready for step 2… kids." I thought for a minute to make sure what I was going to say was worded right.

"I want exactly what you want a big family lots of kids being the soccer mom and being the perfect _wife_to you I want everything as soon as you are ready." He stopped walking and smiled at me

"I love you" he said leaning down to kiss me. I smiled back.

"so we are going to get pregnant." I added as we walked down the hallway.

"Yes and you are going to be a beautiful pregnant woman" Joe added, with a smile.

"why thank you" I said smiling "but remember that when I am 20 pounds heavier"

"You will always be beautiful" we kissed in the middle of the lobby not really realizing where we were. Suddenly we were interrupted by a voice.

"Oh enough with the gooey stuff we just heard your entire conversation I thought all the gooey stuff stopped when you got married" Sel was the one talking I guess those pregnant hormones were starting.

"Well good now you all know you are going to have new little babies joining our family very soon as soon as possible actually."

"more grand children yay" My mother-in- law said smiling. The rest of our breakfast was nice but uneventful.

Soon it was time for us to leave so we could catch our flight. We were headed to Costa Rica but first we were stopping at our apartment to get our bags for our two week trip. We had 3 hours until our flight was supposed to leave so we were rushing good thing we had already packed everything up.

"Babe help!" I called wow I packed a lot more than I thought.

"sure here I come". Soon enough we were packed and ready to head to the airport. We arrived twenty minutes later to be greeted by a swarm a paps.

"Great!" I groaned "how do they always find us".

"Well I think Kevin may have tipped them off when he tweeted that he was jealous of our trip to Costa Rica." Kevin always did the stupidest thing but they were funny I didn't really mind today though they were actually being nice and giving us space so we could get through. It took a while to get through airport security and to check all our bags and what not but we made it to the gate with enough time to spare, so we walked to get a coffee. As we were walking back they began calling for the first class people to load Joe grabbed my hand.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Well I might have gotten us first class tickets…" he said sheepishly. I smiled.

"You are the best Husband ever" he laughed and grabbed my hand again so we could board the plane.

"I know"

We took our seats on the plane and talked about nothing for a little while. But suddenly Joe brought up the subject of baby names. I was about to respond but the voice came over the loud speaker.

"Okay folks welcome aboard we will be taking off in about 30 seconds and will hopefully land in about 5 hours." Two minutes later we were in the air and our honeymoon had officially started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Oh Baby

When our plane was safely in the air I answered Joes question about baby names "I will discuss that with you the day I find out I am pregnant.'' He sighed but smiled and replied.

"Fine I'm glad to have you all to myself for these next two weeks." After a few minutes I snuggled into his shoulder and fell asleep I was so sleepy I guess being up half the night and the nerves from the wedding can really wear me out and I was hoping to get ahead on my sleep because I was assuming I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight either. That was my last conscience thought as I drifted off.

"Demi? Dems wake up we're going to be landing soon." I smiled remembering where I was; in the arms of my husband on a plane on our way to our honeymoon in Costa Rica; life is good. I opened my eyes.

"Hello husband" I greeted Joe.

"Good morning beautiful wonderful, amazing, wife have a good sleep?" He asked.

"Why yes I did have a good sleep did you get any sleep?"

"I did and I had an amazing dream."

"And what would that dream be?"

"Well you were round and glowing with our triplets; 2 girls and 1 boy growing inside of you and we were picking names and we decided on Emily, Adeline; Addie for short, and Brody." I smiled I love those names Adeline was my first choice in name and he Emily and Brody was adorable."You know sometimes they say dreams predict the future." Joe said, my head still on his shoulder.

"Really? I hadn't heard that one but I do hope that dream comes true soon." I said before add; "And I know I said that we should wait to pick out baby names but those are going to be our children's names, we can add to the list if needed but Emily, Adeline and Brody are perfect!" He smiled at me.

"I think so too Emily Jonas, Adeline Jonas and Brody Jonas; they sound nice."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen fasten your seat belts we are going to be beginning our decent in two minutes." One of the stewardesses said over the intercom.

After landing safely in Costa Rica and getting through the airport without being noticed by anyone we were headed for Joe's parent's cottage right on the beach it was beautiful; I couldn't believe we were finally here. We jumped on each other as soon as all the bags were in the house one night had definitely not been enough for us I don't know if we would ever get enough. We eventually fell asleep in each other's arms after another amazing night.

The next day we spent the day on the beach just relaxing. We spent most days and nights like we did the first, having sex _all_night then relaxing on the beach. We were about a week and a half into our vacation when I realized that the reason I was so upset last month was because I thought I was going to get my period 5 days after my wedding; it has been 10 days I have never been late before, ever! Could I really be pregnant already? I guess it is possible.

"Joe come in here!" I yelled.

"What is everything okay."

"Joe we need to get to a drugstore I missed my period I was supposed to get it 5 days ago I have never been late ever!" He broke out into one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

"This is amazing come on lets go." He grabbed my hand and we ran out the garage where our little golf cart was, yes golf cart, we didn't need to travel very far during our honeymoon so a golf cart got us where we needed to go. We ran into the first drug store that we saw and ran to the women's care section we grabbed every first response test we could find and ran to the check-out line. Thankfully we had remembered to wear hats and sunglasses so we wouldn't be recognized by anyone in the store we didn't need pregnancy rumours spreading around before we were even sure if we were pregnant. Finally we were checked out we spent 75 dollars on tests. WOW. I guess we were a little excited. We got back to the house and I drank three bottles of water and waited until suddenly I had to pee really, really bad.

"Okay Joe I have to pee now come in with me."

"Okay I'm coming" he had spent the 10 minutes that it took for me to have to pee researching if it was really possible for me to be pregnant already. "Here we go" I squatted down and peed and handed the stick to Joe. He started the first timer I peed on the second one and he started the second timer we did this for 13 other tests.

"So what did the websites say" I asked while we waited.

"Well… they said that yes it is definitely possible" he sounded unsure at first and he scared me. I smiled I was at a loss for words, I might be pregnant! The first timer rang then the second and so on and so forth. We didn't look until the 15th timer rang. They were all positive. Wow I'm pregnant.

"Joe I'm...we're...we're Pregnant!" I said breathlessly.

"Dem this is absolutely amazing this is what we both wanted!" Joe beamed at me.

"I know I am so happy but um what would you say about cutting out trip short I miss everyone back home and I want to see my doctor to confirm everything." He smiled.

"Exactly what I was going to say come on let's get packed." Two hours later we were on our way home and tomorrow we had our first doctor's appointment and tonight was the first night at our house, not our apartment but our home, our friends and family had moved us in while we were gone I am looking forward to being there it's one of my favorite places in the world. If I needed a place to think if I was stuck on a song or something I would go to just sit and think there. I'm excited to see what it looks like with all our furniture in it.

We both fell asleep on the plane ride home we were so sleepy. I awoke when the plane touched down Joe had just been sitting there smiling at me. "We're home" He said.

"I know, let's get going"


End file.
